


The wolf cub|Волчонок

by StupidRacoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bundesliga, Drabble, Established Relationship, FC Schalke 04, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon





	The wolf cub|Волчонок

Бенедикт стоял возле окна и застывшим взглядом смотрел сквозь стекло. Весна. На улице тепло, и жизнерадостные горожане наслаждаются первыми днями наступающего счастья. А он все никак не мог понять, за какие грехи в этой жизни он получил такое наказание — за его спиной возле дверей стоял Юлиан. Парень создавал иллюзию радости: он подавлял свою улыбку, но не мог заглушить того, как громко от радости бьется его сердце. Никто из мужчин не осмеливался произнести ни слова. Наконец, нетерпеливый Дракслер произнес:

— Бенни, я…

— Не смей меня так называть, — резко оборвал парня Хёведес, скрипя зубами от накативших, словно лавина, воспоминаний. Он снова замолчал и зажмурил глаза, все ещё надеясь, что Юлиан окажется лишь призраком из его радужного прошлого. Но Дракслер продолжал стоять на месте, лишь изредка вздыхая от переполнявших его чувств. Ему хотелось столько рассказать Бенедикту о том, как он теперь живет в Вольфсбурге, как ему повезло с командой, как ему нравится там. Юли, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, снова выдернул Хёведеса из его транса:

— Ты же знаешь, что я скучал по тебе. Я писал тебе почти каждый день, а ты меня игнорировал. И вот, я пришел…

— Спустя почти год? — В голосе Бенедикта четко слышались ноты раздражения, — ты приперся чтобы сказать, что ты типа скучал?

— И рассказать о том, что произошло со мной за это время.

Хёведес развернулся к своему гостю и сложил руки на груди:

— Интересно, что же такого ты мне расскажешь, что сможет заглушить ту боль, что бьет меня по голове каждый день? У тебя есть что-то такое, что заставит меня забыть слово «ненавижу»? — Бенедикт бросил вызывающий взгляд в сторону Дракслера и всплеснул руками. — Ах, ты же не знаешь. Ты же сбежал, как последний трус и даже не поинтересовался - что же происходило в твоей семье. Ты не видел моего лица с августа, ты не представляешь чего мне стоил твой побег, и ты ещё смеешь сюда приходить? Что бы рассказать что с тобой случилось?!

Обыкновенно теплые и жизнерадостные глаза Хёведеса сейчас были наполнены ненавистью. Он, не моргая, смотрел на Юлиана и ждал, когда у того найдутся слова для ответа. Но Дракслер молчал, опустив глаза в пол. Парень был похож на нашкодившего щенка, которого отчитывали, а он так и не понимал за что.

— Самое отвратительное не то что ты уехал, а то, что ты ничего и никому не сказал. Ты бортанул, как крыса с тонущего корабля, хотя я даже не могу понять, что именно тебя заставило сделать это. Можешь ли ты сейчас дать мне на это ответ? Может я зря тебе все это говорю, может у тебя была причина? — Бенедикт сжал губы в тонкую нить и продолжал смотреть на Юлиана. Тот, сжав в руках ткань футболки, так некстати оказавшейся зеленой, в ответ лишь тихо прошептал:

— Я хотел стать самостоятельным и доказать тебе, что я больше не тот ребенок, которого ты должен постоянно опекать.

Парень умолк, вспоминая его разговор с Бенни незадолго до переезда.

— Ты говорил, что я беспомощный мальчишка, что я должен стать, наконец, настоящим мужчиной, умеющим отвечать за свои поступки, несущим за них ответственность…

Глаза Бенедикта устало блеснули:

— И ты думаешь, что стал? Ты думаешь, что несешь ответственность за то, что сделал? Нет, за твою глупость расплачиваемся все мы, — его слова ударяли Дракслера словно кувалда. Он ведь правда не думал о последствиях. Это все было больше похоже на побег из отчего дома, молчаливый побег в неизвестность, который раздавался болезненным эхом в сердцах членов его семьи.

Юлиану стало казаться, что теперь Хёведес чувствует лишь холодное безразличие, самое страшное, на что когда-либо он мог рассчитывать. Ему хотелось, чтобы голос Бенедикта сорвался на крик, чтобы сам Бенни начал крыть его благим матом, но тот был пугающе спокоен. Дракслер сжал кулаки до того, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Он поднял голову и заглянул в глаза Бенедикта:

— Я прошу, только не говори этого.

Мужчина печально кивнул, не отводя глаз от собеседника:

— Да, Юлиан, мне уже все равно!  
Сердце парня ещё несколько раз тяжело бухнуло внутри грудной клетки, прежде чем тот перестал его слышать окончательно. Дракслер начал часто моргать и судорожно выдыхать будто вот-вот заплачет. Ему было больно от безразличия любимого человека, так же, как и Бенедикту было больно почти год назад от лжи самого дорогого на свете мальчишки.  
Хёведес прекрасно понимал, что врет. Ему никогда не станет все равно, но сейчас он чувствовал необходимость в этих словах. Он соврал сам себе, чтобы не наброситься на этого ребенка и не задушить от обиды, душившей его самого. Юлиан сделал шаг назад к двери.

— Ну и как там, тебе нравится, да? — Спросил его Бенедикт, а Дракслеру стало безумно стыдно, и он не мог себе объяснить почему. Теперь эмблема «волков» казалась ему предательским клеймом, выжженном на груди.

— Тебе не идет зеленый, Юли, — еле слышно произнес Бенедикт, шевеля одними лишь губами. В его глазах что-то блеснуло. Юлиан все ещё прижимался спиной к двери будто ожидая очередного «удара», от которого невозможно увернуться и на душе станет ещё хуже. Он пришел к Бенедикту, чтобы поделиться радостью, а уходит, стыдливо пряча под курткой зеленый цвет, который ему осточертел в мгновение ока, который он теперь ненавидел вместе со своим решением об уходе. Дракслер хотел бы сейчас оказаться дома, чтобы содрать с себя эту футболку и больше никогда не надевать. Но уже было поздно что-то менять: сезон кончается, контракт действует, а здесь, в Гельзенкирхене, он уже больше не надежда, о нем уже никогда не скажут гордое «королевский синий», теперь он будет только убегать, как глупый волчонок, боязливо поджав хвост.


End file.
